


On the Fifth Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Genital Piercing, Letters, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Lavinia catches a sight of the butler and maid, oopsie.





	On the Fifth Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, this part of the series isnt between Thomas and Lavinia, its between a certain maid and butler <3

Upon the rainy afternoon, the children played in the nursery while Lavinia paused her educational reading on the history of Queen Elizabeth. Lillian and Edgar were bored to buggery of the tales of a virgin monarch. Lillian wanted to play with her dolls in their doll house while Edgar built up and knocked over towering blocks. A small sigh escaped their governess while she stared out the window at the cold rain and grey skies. Mrs Hayes had noticed the change in the young woman’s mood, from excited and passionate to dark and brooding.

Across the room, knitting the children some scarfs for winter, she rocked in her chair and crooned, "Something ‘as put the spunk out of yer, girl?" Her round spectacles fell slightly down her nose as she sharply looked at the governess.

It hurt Lavinia not to tell Mrs Hayes everything, she wanted to jump into her arms and cry her heart out until she couldn’t make anymore tears. Thomas was a monster and Mrs Hayes didn’t know it. She bit her lip tightly, concealing all the secrets of the house.

She shook her head and gave the Nanny a sad smile, "I'm just homesick; that is all Mrs Hayes." She quickly looked away, her eyes burned with sudden tears; she blinked to keep them at bay.

Mrs Hayes didn’t look very convinced, but she smiled nonetheless and laughed, gesturing with her needle and wool, "I believe you should leave the nursery for a bit. I am watchin’ the lord and lady, you’ve done yer teachin’ the best you can for the day. Say, why don't you go ask that stick-up-her-arse Blackwood if any post has come for yer?"

  
In the past, Lavinia would shrieked and almost scolded the old woman for her choice of profound language. But after Thomas’ recent encounter, she couldn’t really care about what was proper or not, besides the children took no noticed as they were deeply enthralled with their toys; and Lavinia also agreed the description was a perfect picture of Mrs Blackwood.  
  
"I would love a letter from Annabelle," she replied wistfully.  
  
"Then on yer way lass," the Nanny giggled, making a shooing motion. "Go on now, off with yee."

  
Lavinia smiled gratefully and escaped the nursery. She set out to locate Mrs Blackwood, gulping and just hoping the old hag had some letters for her at least. She asked the cook who replied he didn’t know but to ask Mr Cumberbatch, considering the fact he was with her last time he’d seen her. She was yelling at him for something the cook couldn’t remember entirely.

Continuously she stalked through the mansion, going passed many rooms and sitting areas and the library until finally she decided to give up and head to her room to sleep away the pain of her loneliness. But just as she passed the corners of the servant quarters she paused, hearing something what she could’ve taken as murmuring from the familiar voice of Benedict.  
  
Lavinia turned back and followed the sound, coming to a closed door at the very end of the hallway. She was about to knock on the door and ask if he was inside until she heard the sound of girlish giggling. She swore she heard a man behind the door before however.

Before knocking, Lavinia had an urge to see who was inside. How silly it would’ve been for her to knock and ask for Benedict where a maid might be living. Crouching to the floor, her right eye peeped through the keyhole opening.  
  
There, inside a bedroom similar layout as hers stood Benedict. Except he was not the only person inside. On the floor was Sophie kneeling on her knees in front of the head butler. Her friendly maid who usually helped her dressed every morning until recently ordered not to by Thomas.

Sophie was a tad bit older than Lavinia by six or seven years, but she was exceptionally beautiful for her age. Her honey coloured hair as golden as beaming sunlight cascaded in waves down her back, her hairpins and cap lay discarded to the side.  
  
The little maid was quite pretty, though normally timid as a mouse, quiet and shy. Her skin white as snow, her blue and purple veins bared out in her ghostly pale skin. She was always inside, in fact Lavinia had never seen Sophie walk outside before. Benedict, his expression was hard and rather like Thomas when he was crossed at her. The butler flicked an impatient hand toward the maid, he grunted and his eyebrows raised.  
  
Lavinia blinked and held back a gasp of horrifying surprise as Sophie quickly unlaced her white apron to reveal her black bodice was undone, she quickly pulled the sides aside and yanked herself away from the sleeves. Nakedly revealing small breasts, soft apples that barely fit her hands as she cupped them; both topped with pink cherry like nipples. They looked like cupcakes to the blurry eye. But a very thin line of chain ran from breast to breast. Lavinia’s eyes almost popped out.

_Are those…_

Two glinting rings were imbedded into each nipple. The chain was clipped to each circlet, jingling to each breath she made. Golden earring piercings that were on her chest, how bizarre and strange. But the whole situation was bizarre and strange. Her mouth felt dryer and dryer, what was happening!?  

Covering her mouth and unable to look away, Benedict's hands tugged open his buttons of his black trousers and ripped out his tucked in shirt. An erect cock emerged and sat in his white gloved palms.

Lavinia felt Déjà vu. On his cock were two silver balls, on his slowly moving foreskin. Silver piercings decorating the butler’s members.

_What kind of man is Mister Cumberbatch! He’s so sweet and gentle, why would he ever do that to his body?_

And never in a million year did she think she’d ever see such a sexualisation of breasts with ear piercings, let alone see a gentle creature such as Sophie ever dare to get them.

Lavinia shook her head as she watched the scene unfold. His other hand raked at her blonde locks, tearing her closer to him. Sophie yelped, but not in a sign of terror. Her eyes stared up longingly to him and licked her lips.  
  
"Here's a good girl," he murmured, rubbing the glistening head of his penis against the bow of the maid's rosebud mouth. "Open up now, you know what to do."  
  
Licking her lips too Sophie obediently parted her them widely, and Benedict immediately guided his purple-veined cock inside.  
  
Lavinia was stunned. Sophie had allowed the butler to put his penis into her mouth! 

 _Oh god! Mister Cumberbatch!_  
  
The stiff organ appeared and disappeared as it slid repeatedly between Sophie's stretched lips. Her wet lips glided smoothly over the taut skin. In and out. The maid licked and suckled Benedict's erection with apparent enthusiasm, one small hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Up. Down. Up. Down. 

Lavinia was too shocked and scared to make any noise.

 _What is going on!? Oh, dear God._ She shook her head to clear it, trembling as she clenched her stomach. This house was a den of sin and shameful behaviour.

_The madness must be tainting my mind and body. Look away._

But she couldn’t.

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_

_Her Lord Master gave to me:_

_Twelve torture Cummings_

_Eleven harsh spankings_

_Ten lords a wanking_

_Nine finger fucking_

_Eight times of Milking_

_Seven fucks while swimming_

_Six candles burning_

**_Five piercing rings_ **

_Four French whores_

_Three dozen pegs_

_Two nipple rubs_

_And a collar with a leash and ring_

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Glass of creamy Milk! Benedict will make it and Sophie will serve it...on her chest ;D


End file.
